


Twist of Events

by varricscrossbow



Series: Solas/Ellana/Abelas thingy [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Solas, F/M, Modern Era, Porn With Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varricscrossbow/pseuds/varricscrossbow
Summary: When Solas learns that Abelas has been spending too much time around Lavellan, his reaction is not exactly what she was expecting. It turns out to be a lot better, actually.





	Twist of Events

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made Solas, Lavellan and Abelas on the sims and as I was playing, I took a sequence of screenshots and they gave me the idea for this drabble. Also, I'm a sucker for Solabellan. :3g
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> (Feedback is appreciated, but be nice to my first piece of smut posted!)

Ellana sat on the couch, snuggling close to Abelas as the both of them paid attention to the movie on the tv. Abelas had insisted that they turned off the lights, but Ellana didn't like the idea of watching a scary movie in the dark.

"Oh, no, I can't watch that!" - She wrapped her arms around Abelas, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

The older elf almost couldn't pretend that she didn't have an effect on him. The warmth of her body close to his, her heavy breathing on his neck, the smell of her hair, there wasn't a single thing about Ellana Lavellan that didn't drive him crazy. There was, however, Solas, her husband. Therefore, he tried to keep a safe distance from the girl, but even this was becoming harder every day since she often invited him to play chess or watch movies at her house when Solas was at work. They were good friends and perhaps it didn't mean anything, but it also didn't stop his imagination from wandering to more dangerous places.

"You're gonna miss it! They're taking them into the deep roads!" - Abelas pointed excitedly at the tv, looking at the frightened girl by his side.

"That's the point!" - She said, still not turning to look at the tv, hugging him tighter. - "I'm never letting you choose the movie again."

"But there is a sequel!!"

Before Ellana could say anything they both heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. The noise startled Abelas and he jumped away from her.

"Who's frightened now?" - She chuckled while he looked around searching for the source of the noise. - " It's alright, it's probably just Solas back from work."

About 5 minutes after, Solas walked into the living room, cocking his eyebrows in surprise upon seeing Abelas there.

"Abelas." - He nods his head at the other elf, who does the same. He walks to where Ellana is sitting and bends over to kiss her on the lips. - "Vhenan."

"Ma vhenan!" - She cheerfully wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him back with longing. - "How was work? I made some sandwiches, if you're hungry."

He smiles lightly as he sits by her side on the couch. At this point, Abelas is already feeling like a third wheel on the room and that is the cue for him to leave before he starts hating himself for putting up with this situation.

"Ellana, is getting late, I should probably leave..." - He says as he gets up, smiling awkwardly at the couple beside him.

"Oh, alright then." - Ellana smiles widely at him and it takes Abelas a lot of effort not to melt into that smile. - “Thank you for coming! Good night!”

He waved goodnight at the two of them and then left. Sometimes it was a good thing that he lived right across the street.

“So, I’ve noticed that Abelas is here a lot…” - Said Solas after a couple of minutes in silence. Ellana cocked her eyebrows, gazing at him suspiciously.

“If I didn’t know you any better, I’d say that you are jealous, vhenan.” - She said with a side smile playing on her lips.

“I do not feel jealous, emma lath. I am simply stating a fact.” - He side eyed her, going completely still when the girl moved to sit on his lap, straddling him in place.

“Perhaps you need a reminder…” - Ellana cups his face with her hands and makes him look at her in the eye.

They are so close and yet she only lets her lips ghost over his, the anticipation making him want to take control over her. She is wearing a long sleeved leotard that she used to sleep with. It is very tight on her body and it doesn’t cover her legs at all, giving Solas the freedom to touch them as he likes. It doesn’t take long for his hands to find their way to her round ass. Solas pulls the fabric up, leaving her behind exposed as he cups her cheeks greedily: squeezing, slapping, spreading them. Ellana lets him do as he pleases, never averting his gaze. She bites her lower lip, letting whiny moans out of her throat as she rocks her hips against the hard bulge in his pants. It does little to relieve her urges, but she is far too caught up in Solas’ touches to do anything about it. He soon feels it, though.

“Take this off.” - He orders, watching and waiting patiently as she removes her one piece, coming back naked and eager to his lap. Quickly, his hands are on her ass once again but one of them soon finds its way towards her cunt. He hisses when he feels how wet she is. - “You are so wet for me, emma lath… Are you ever this wet for him?”

Ellana writhes as she feels him touching her everywhere except where she needs it the most. She tries to touch herself but Solas doesn’t let her.

“Solas, please!” - Ellana cries, desperate for him.

“Answer me, vhenan.” - He traces a line of wet kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear, where he whispers. - “Are you ever this wet for him? Do you wish to have him touching you as I do?”

She is coming undone under his touch. He enters her with the tip of his fingers, enough to drive her crazy but not to fill her as she wanted to. He spreads her folds, slicking everything with her wetness, still neglecting her swollen clit, though. Still, Ellana finds the strength to kiss him softly on his lips and gazing at him with bewilderment.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan!” - She manages to say, despite her state. Solas’ expression softens for a moment, before she is once again being studied by his sultry gaze.

“I know that, vhenan. I’m asking if you desire him. Would you let him fuck your tight little cunt until you come screaming his name?” - Ellana licks her lips and smiles as she closes her eyes, picturing what Solas said and he knows it. He got his answer. His cock is still painfully hard inside his breeches and he knows he can’t take it anymore. He proceeds to take off his clothes clumsily, with Ellana’s help. Soon she is back on his lap, the feeling of skin on skin a relief she didn’t  know she needed until then.

Solas doesn’t feel like wasting any time. He steadies his cock with his hand, positioning himself ready at her entrance. They both sigh heavily as she lowers herself on his length. The sight of his hard cock being slowly engulfed by her hot pussy is almost enough for him to come right there. But he refrains himself as Ellana adjusts to his size and starts to move, rocking her hips back and forth, taking him deep inside her.

His eyes never leave her face. It’s something he always likes to do during their lovemaking. It delights him to take in all her demonstrations of pleasure, he needs to keep it all in his memory.

Ellana buries her face in the crook of his neck as she fucks herself on his cock, feeling him put his hands on her ass to help her move faster. Her own hand reaches for her clit, to touch herself when she feels her climax is near.

“Let it go, come for me, vhenan.” - Solas whispers, kissing her shoulders as he feels the clear signs of her orgasm building. Her legs start shaking, her back starts to arch involuntarily and gods… the noises she makes, it all makes him need to hold himself a little longer.

Her body starts to spasm as she reaches her highest point. She tries to keep moving, riding the waves of her orgasm that washes deliciously through all of her and she finally feels the relief she needed so much. When she is done, Solas lets himself spill inside her as her walls are still clenching around him. He groans loudly, breathing heavily, letting his head tilt back on the couch as tiredness slowly replaces the intense waves of his climax. Ellana’s lips find his and she kisses him with all the passion within her being, feeling him returning the kiss with the same intensity.

He is still inside her when he grabs her hands and kisses her palm softly.

“Shall we take a shower, emma lath?” - He inquires her, cocking his eyebrows. Ellana has a playful smile on her lips.

“Will you lick me clean first?” - she asks in a sultry voice and Solas doesn’t even answer, he just picks her up, carrying her straight to the bathroom.


End file.
